<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens at Capsule Corp Stays at Capsule Corp by TeamDamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489305">What Happens at Capsule Corp Stays at Capsule Corp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon'>TeamDamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bisexuality, Bulla is 21, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Goten is 34, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Truth or Dare, and everyone is of age, everyone is bisexual!!, implied threesome, literally every character here is bi and if that bothers you oh well, past Bulla/Marron, past Trunks/Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Vegeta and Bulma are away, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Pan and Marron get together for a night of drinking and catching up. Once a game of Truth or Dare takes off, the night takes a turn for the unexpected for all involved. Mostly Bulla/Goten, minor Trunks/Pan and Trunks/Pan/Marron</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bra Briefs/Marron, Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens at Capsule Corp Stays at Capsule Corp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, still kinda struggling to get the next ch of You Sunshine, You Temptress done, so I wrote this today to just get something done before I lose it 😅 just something fun, might add to it if people like it 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Trunks muttered, popping off the top of his latest beer as he took a seat on the couch next to Goten, “playing Truth or Dare with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span> is gonna be weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla grinned from her spot on the floor, sitting between Marron and Pan and sipping on her third glass of white wine. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, the feeling’s mutual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God, Uncle Goten,” Pan said with an embarrassed flush, “if you say a word to my dad -“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten held up his hands in surrender. “I won’t, I promise. What happens at Capsule Corp stays at Capsule Corp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better mean that,” Pan warned, “because if not, I’ll kick your ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron pouted, nursing a cup of “punch” that was actually an ungodly concoction of liquor that Trunks had thrown together. “I’d still rather play spin the bottle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been over this,” Trunks pointed out. “Most of us are related to someone here - it would be gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron grinned wickedly. “Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, gross,” Bulla groaned, making a face at her friend. “You’re so weird when you drink, Marron.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m weird all the time,” Marron shrugged. “And since I’m the weird one, I’ll go first. Pan, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pan sighed. “Had to be me, huh? Fine, whatever. Truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron smirked. “Have you lost your virginity yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten groaned and covered his face with his hands, muttering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really don’t wanna hear this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Trunks piped up, “See, this kinda shit is why this is weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet you’re still here,” Marron noted before turning back to Pan. “Anyway, answer the question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, okay? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kami</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Pan huffed, crossing her arms. “I’ve been in college for two years now, so what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just checking,” Marron smiled innocently. “Anyway, your turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pan grumbled under her breath and glanced to Bulla. “Bulla, truth or dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla considered her options for a moment, ultimately deciding that she was no coward. “Dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pan chewed her lip, thinking. “Um… I dare you to… uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron pretended to doze off, snoring loudly. “Whoops, fell asleep waiting for grandma Pan over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bite me, Marron!” Pan shouted back indignantly. “Anyway, Bulla, I dare you to hold your bangs back and show everyone why you refuse to grow them out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla’s eyes widened. “You little bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pan snorted. “Whatever, it was the only thing I could think of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is gonna be good,” Trunks chuckled, nudging a visibly confused Goten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla rolled her eyes and, with a glare in Pan’s direction, flattened back her aqua bangs on her head and revealed a rather prominent and distinct widow’s peak. It wasn’t nearly as pronounced as her father’s, but it was the one physical feature she’d undeniably inherited from him. “There, happy now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, it’s so cute!” Marron cooed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad at all!” Goten chimed in, agreeing with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys don’t have to make her feel better,” Trunks laughed, enjoying his sister’s embarrassment way too much. “She knows her receding hairline isn’t her best trait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not receding!!” Bulla screeched, grabbing a throw pillow that she’d been leaning back against and tossing it directly into Trunks’ face. He laughed and deflected it while she added, “You’re such a dick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him,” Marron assured her, reaching over and patting Bulla’s thigh. “Receding hairline or not, I’d still do you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla fixed her white-hot glare on Marron. “I will fuck you up, and not in the fun way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten’s brows shot up. “Has… has that ever happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bulla blushed suddenly, Marron replied, “If you wanna know that, wait your damn turn. Anyway, Bulla, go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, willing her cheeks to return to their normal color. She glanced briefly at Goten, who was still looking back and forth between her and Marron, and then she forced herself to ignore him for the time being to keep from getting even more flustered. “Trunks, truth or dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trunks’ face fell. “Oh no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla grinned savagely. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trunks gulped, taking a long moment to decide. Clearly, either way, she was gonna make him pay for his crack about her hairline. “... Truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin only grew. “How many people in this room have you slept with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron began cackling. Goten went red and started rubbing his face, and Pan’s eyes began darting around rapidly. Trunks let out a dramatic sigh before muttering, “Two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pan’s eyes widened. Bulla, being his sister, wasn’t an option, and she had never slept with Trunks, so that only left… Goten and Marron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweet mother of Kami,” Pan groaned, dropping her face into her hands. “I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to know about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I think we </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to know about that,” Marron grinned saucily. “Tell us more, Trunks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t telling anyone shit,” Trunks replied decisively, but Bulla had other ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Bulla pointed out mischievously. “I caught you guys, remember? It was like two years ago and it was my turn in the gravity room so I barged in only to find the two of you all naked and sweaty and -“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, Bulla, stop!” Goten pleaded, going as red as a strawberry while Pan plugged her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- And fucking like gay rabbits,” Bulla added with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, who was on the bottom?” Marron asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goten,” Bulla replied, shooting the man in question a wink. “Normally I’d wanna jump off a cliff after walking in on my brother having sex, but since I got to see Goten’s ass getting pounded it really wasn’t so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten grabbed a pillow and covered his face with a miserable groan while Trunks merely stared at the ceiling, possibly just dissociating entirely at that point. Pan was now singing loudly to herself to drown out Bulla’s words, but Marron could only grin and reply, “Mm, Goten really does have the best ass, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Bulla nodded. “And the best abs. You could grind meat on those things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten pulled the pillow down from his face. “I hate you both right now, but also - thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the girls giggled and Pan finally stopped covering her ears and singing, Trunks snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat. “Marron. Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow. “And how many people in this room have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> slept with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, now you’re just giving me a chance to brag,” Marron chuckled. “Of everyone in this room, the only person I </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucked is right there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pan blinked owlishly when she glanced up to find Marron’s slender index finger pointed at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten’s jaw dropped. “What?! You - really?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron leaned back on her palms, basking in her own glory. “Yep. I’ve fucked both Briefs kids. And you. Obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trunks blinked. “When did you fuck my sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla studied her nails, feigning nonchalance. “Like it’s any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, besides, you gotta wait your turn to ask questions,” Marron shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pan gave everyone equally dubious looks. “You guys are all </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too horny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Goten agreed. “Go to horny jail, Marron.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron merely winked at Goten. “Make me, tough guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bulla cleared her throat. “It’s your turn, Marron.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Marron huffed, rolling her eyes. “Let’s see… Goten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten brought the pillow back to his face. “Aw, fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare, honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare,” he replied muffled against the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to strip naked and fly a lap around the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten sighed and flung the pillow to the floor. “All things considered, I guess that’s not so bad.” He then began to strip right there in front of everyone and said, “Pan, close your eyes if you don’t wanna see my junk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pan pulled her shirt up and over her entire face. “This is literally the worst truth or dare ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla watched without blinking, her eyes trailing up and down to take in every last inch of skin as it was revealed. She might have been drooling a tad bit by the time he was fully naked, at which point he rolled his shoulders and said, “All right. Be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he flew out of the nearest open window, and once he was gone, Trunks let out a breath and murmured, “God damn, he’s hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla swallowed down her mental reply of </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn right he is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> jumping when Marron nudged her side to get her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Marron whispered, “do you still have a giant crush on him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla flushed and angrily whispered back, “Maybe, why do you care?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, easy! I was just thinking - I could help you out. Next time I’m up, I’ll give him a dare you’ll like a lot. How’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well -“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done,” Goten announced, suddenly reappearing in the center of the living room and quickly throwing his boxers back on. “It was cold as hell, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man, we can tell,” Trunks joked, earning a glare from his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe stop staring at my junk, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trunks shrugged, his blue eyes glittering flirtatiously. “I mean, it’s nice to look at.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am seriously not drunk enough for this,” Pan declared, downing the rest of her beer in one desperate gulp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now redressed in his jeans and black t-shirt, Goten sat back down on the couch and ran a hand through his short spikes of hair. “All right. Uh… Marron. Truth or dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron perked up, and Bulla’s heart did a little leap in her chest. Apparently Marron’s dare would be happening sooner than expected. “Ooh. Dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten thought for a moment, seeming to be wrestling a bit with something. But eventually he threw caution to the wind and said, “Marron, I dare you to kiss Bulla.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla jolted, eyes flying up. Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She’d been so busy wondering what Marron’s dare on her behalf was gonna be that she hadn’t even fathomed she’d be involved in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goten’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> dare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” Marron winked, “you wanna see us make out, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten blushed in reply, and Trunks made a face at him. “Dude, the hell? You could have dared her to kiss Pan, not my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pan’s my niece,” Goten pointed out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if Pan doesn’t mind, I’ll give her a smooch too,” Marron shrugged, tossing a grin in Pan’s direction before turning back to Bulla. “Anyway. C’mere, pretty lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla flushed hard, glancing at Goten for a fraction of a second out of the corner of her eye. So, he really wanted to see her kiss another girl? And he’d seemed quite intrigued about her and Marron earlier. Maybe he didn’t fully see her as a little sister after all, which is what she’d always assumed he thought of her as. He was certainly not reacting like Trunks, who was covering his eyes with one hand and groaning unhappily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was her chance to make Goten </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> see her in another light. After all, Bulla was 21 now and hardly a little girl anymore. She was a strong and confident young woman, and her sexuality wasn’t something that she was ashamed of. Might as well show off a little and prove it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and met Marron halfway, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. It had been well over a year since they’d last done this, back when they’d had what was supposed to be a girls’ night out that their other friends had bailed on. With their party dwindled to two, they’d hit the town and drank and danced and then went back to Marron’s place to continue the party there. Marron had blasted some music and started dancing with Bulla again, and some slow and sensual grinding had eventually turned into a heated kiss. After that, it was only a matter of minutes before they were both naked and grinding in a much more satisfying way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been the night that solidified Bulla’s bisexuality in her own head. And just like that night, Marron’s kiss got her blood heated and pulse rising almost instantly. She forgot about the people watching, including even Goten, and moaned softly when Marron slid their tongues together. She reached up and cupped Marron’s cheek, deepening the kiss, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> she needed to get laid. How long had it been? Too long, judging by how fucking fast her panties were getting wet just from a damn kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they pulled away at last, Bulla opened her eyes and found Marron grinning at her. She grinned back, then blinked and remembered that they had an audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trunks was watching a YouTube video on his phone, deliberately </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> zoned out. Pan had watched the whole thing and had her jaw on the floor now along with a bright blush on her cheeks, and Goten looked exactly the same. The only difference with him was, as soon as the girls glanced his way, he grabbed the pillow and shoved it over his lap tellingly quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bulla thought wickedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So that got him hard, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s over now, Trunks, you can look again,” Marron informed the eldest Briefs, who grinned and set his phone down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Kami,” Trunks sighed. “Whose turn is it now? Marron’s, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Marron smiled. “So… Bulla.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla swallowed, her heart racing all over again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what was Marron planning</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare,” Bulla replied, her voice coming out a lot smaller than she’d have liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron grinned approvingly. “I dare you… to get on Goten’s lap and kiss him for at least 20 seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeahhh, fuck that,” Trunks declared, smacking his legs and then standing up. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and come back when my sister isn’t sucking off my best friend’s face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Trunks strode off, Pan got up and said, “I’ll be back, too - I’m gonna go make myself, like, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink. Just. Giant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that left just Marron, Goten and Bulla. Marron shrugged and pulled out her phone, opening her time app for the stopwatch. “Guess I get the show all to myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla gulped and turned her eyes to Goten. He looked as nervous as she felt, but he certainly wasn’t objecting to the dare. On the contrary, his cheeks were pink and Bulla’s sharp vision didn’t miss the partial dilation of his eyes. It was incredible - she never would have dreamed that this would be his reaction to the prospect of kissing her. She would have expected embarrassment and awkward joking, maybe even a gentle refusal, but he’d already proven her wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steeling herself and putting on a brave face, Bulla got up to her feet and took the few steps that separated her from the couch. Goten watched her the whole way, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, and when she stopped she glanced down to the pillow in his lap before picking it up and tossing it to where Trunks had been sitting. Then she put a hand on his shoulder and eased herself down to his lap, immediately feeling the erection he’d been hiding the second she was fully seated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Goten muttered, genuinely apologetic. “I couldn’t help it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she blushed, trying not to wriggle or shift and make it worse for him, but he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her instincts were to rock down and feel as much of him as she could. She suppressed those desires, though, licking her lips as Marron spoke from behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, 20 seconds start in 3… 2… 1.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla closed her eyes and leaned in, pressing her lips to Goten’s before she did something embarrassing like panic and run away. But once her lips touched his, that urge to flee dissipated in an instant. She was really kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goten</span>
  </em>
  <span> - a man she’d been crushing on for as long as she could remember - and she only had 20 seconds to do it, so she’d better enjoy it while it lasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first kiss was soft and careful, but the next was more firm and insistent. And to Bulla’s delight, Goten’s lips started to move against hers. She had both hands on his shoulders, and his were clenched at his sides, but that changed when he parted his lips just enough for her to slip her tongue into his mouth. He groaned softly, his tongue gently flicking against hers as his hands rose and tentatively came to rest on her hips. She responded to the touch by grinding down softly into his lap, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> made his hands flex and roam down to her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten’s tongue was in her mouth and his hands were on her ass, and his dick was hard underneath her. How was this even real? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the floor, Marron watched and grinned as her stopwatch hit twenty seconds. She turned it off and put her phone back into her pocket, sitting back and sipping her drink as she continued to watch. She saw no reason to interrupt their fun, and besides, it was always fun to watch two previous lovers of hers get to know each other better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla lost all sense of time as she and Goten began to full-on make out, their hands and mouths growing bolder with each passing moment. He tasted like heaven - and beer, but mostly heaven - and she didn’t miss the chance to run her hands down his chest and feel his muscles for herself through the thin fabric of his shirt. She’d fantasized about that body more times than she could count, dreamed about his kiss even more so, and experiencing the real thing was mind-blowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Goten’s hands slid up the back of her shirt, skimming over her soft skin, and the heat of his fingertips made her shudder. Suddenly she needed his hands everywhere, needed less clothes between them, needed his weight on top of her and his cock inside her, and -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she panted when they broke for air, Goten dragging his lips down her neck as she glanced around them. Marron was nowhere to be found - they were alone. “Marron left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten grunted and didn’t cease his assault on her neck, nipping at one particular spot and laving his tongue over it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla moaned at his words and forced herself to pull away, meeting his gaze and finding it so heated it made her insides nearly melt. “Goten, Trunks and Pan will be back any minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten trailed his eyes down her body, the hand that had been on her back slipping around to skirt over the soft skin of her belly. “Fuck, Bulla. You’re so hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla shuddered and then kissed him hard, deciding </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This might be the only time in her whole life that this happened, and she’d be damned if she didn’t take advantage of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Goten’s hand slipped up higher and cupped her breast through her bra, she broke their kiss to pant, “Wanna go to my room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten sighed shakily, hesitating. “Trunks is gonna kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla grinned. “He’ll get over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Marron ambled into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. Few things could shock her, but Trunks holding Pan up on a counter and kissing her passionately while moving his hand between her legs just wasn’t something she’d expected to walk in on. Ever, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, damn,” Marron grinned, leaning against the doorway and watching as they both froze and looked up. “Invite me to the party next time, guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trunks chuckled and leaned down, kissing Pan’s neck a few times before replying, “That’s up to Pan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pan’s eyes met Marron’s and she blushed, biting her lip as Trunks continued to finger her as if they were still alone. Marron raised a brow, “Well, I’d never want to impose. I’m kinda curious - how long has this been going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Few weeks,” Pan panted, “but we haven’t - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> -“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t fucked yet?” Marron guessed, correctly. “You’re in for a treat then. His dick is like magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trunks chuckled and glanced over at Marron. “Thanks for the endorsement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked back, then glanced pointedly at his hand. “I bet she’s nice and tight, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tight,” Trunks confirmed, meeting Pan’s gaze as he spoke. “And so wet. Feels amazing, but she tastes even better.” Pan blushed, and Marron watched as Trunks leaned in and whispered something in Pan’s ear. Whatever it was, it made her blush more deeply and nod her consent to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trunks then pulled his fingers from her, and he looked over to Marron through hooded eyes as he offered them to her. “Wanna taste?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marron grinned, not hesitating to accept the invitation for what it was. “Oh hell yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two floors above, Goten kicked Bulla’s door shut and then slammed her to the wall before devouring her mouth with a passion that sent her reeling. She was not a virgin and hadn’t been for some time now, but none of the boys she’d slept with had ever handled her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, none of those boys were half-Saiyan like her, and none of them knew exactly the kind of roughness and passion that she was capable of taking - and of dishing out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla still couldn’t believe that this was even happening, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’d never been more turned on in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten’s shirt was the first to go, clawed off by Bulla’s sharp nails, and then he pushed hers over her head and let it fall to the floor over his. He dove down and sucked a bruise into the curve of her neck as he reached behind her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too deftly </span>
  </em>
  <span>unhooked her bra. She was about to remark on it but he pulled it off and stared down at her half naked body with such open lust that she completely lost her train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he groaned, cupping both breasts with his hands and squeezing gently, thumbs rubbing over her nipples and making her gasp. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> these are perfect. Even better than I imagined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked his head down and wrapped his lips around a nipple, and she moaned airly before asking, “You thought about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he licked at her, sending jolts of pleasure to her core with each flick of his tongue, and then he looked up at her a bit guiltily. “I’m not about to admit how long I’ve wanted you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his mouth was on hers again, and he grabbed her by the hips and picked her up. He turned them around and walked them to her bed where he gently tossed her down on her back, wasting no time in unzipping her jeans and pulling them and her panties down in one go. She watched him in a daze, shocked that he was this desperate to get her naked and have her to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was fully naked, his eyes roamed down to her core and the aqua curls that covered it, and Goten groaned audibly as he licked his lips. But before he could taste her, she sat up and reached for his own jeans, telling him, “You’re not the only one who’s wanted this for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten ran his fingers through her long silky hair and watched her, asking as she tugged down his pants and boxers, “Is it gonna be weird, since I slept with your brother too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at him. “It’s only weird if you make it weird. Besides, I plan on being way better in bed than he was.” Then, with another tug of her hands, his hard cock sprang free before her eyes and she had to suck in a breath. He wasn’t crazy huge, but he was certainly bigger than any dick she’d had before. She bit her lip in anticipation, looking forward to feeling every inch of him inside of her, but first she leaned in closer and licked off a little bead of precome that had gathered on the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten groaned softly, watching her as she continued to lick at him and tease him, her eyes meeting his as she parted her lips and slowly sucked him into her mouth. “Oh, fuck, Princess, look at you. Fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed around him, his little nickname and dirty talk sending shivers down her spine. He had always called her that, for as long as she could remember, and hearing it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> context was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She began sucking him in earnest, working the base with her hand and pulling more enthusiastic groans from his mouth and thoroughly enjoying herself until he gently pushed her away, explaining lowly, “Better stop unless you want me coming all over your pretty face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time,” she grinned, scooting back on the bed and watching as he stepped out of his clothes. Then he crawled on the bed after her, gently nudging her knees further apart and placing a soft kiss on the innermost part of one. She laid back and bit her lip, knowing what was coming next and feeling her heart pound harder in anticipation. He kissed his way up her thighs, biting here and there and, when he reached the apex of them, sucking a bruise at the highest part of her inner thigh. She moaned softly, squirming as she watched him then lean in and inhale her scent with a low groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell so fucking good, holy shit,” Goten groaned, grasping her hips and pulling her closer to his face. He then licked a long line up the length of her core, making her entire body jolt at the hot contact, and he murmured, “Fuck, you taste even better.” Then he started licking slowly at her clit, and Bulla gasped and let her eyes roll shut as the pleasure washed over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was damn good with his tongue and he knew it, playing her like a damn fiddle and leaving her at his mercy. He didn’t go too fast or too slow,  instead giving her just enough to drive her crazy and keep her wanting more. But once he slipped two skilled fingers inside of her and curled them just right, she let out a loud moan and gripped his hair, unable to hold back a moment longer. He knew what she needed and gave it to her, his tongue working mercilessly as his fingers fucked increasingly rapidly into her, and then she was coming with a bitten-off shout of his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time it was over she felt like she’d already had the best sex of her life, and they hadn’t even gotten to the main event yet. She laid back in satisfaction and bliss as Goten laid a parting kiss to her heated flesh, then pulled back to wipe at his utterly soaked face. “Fucking amazing,” he sighed, reaching down with that same now-slick hand and stroking himself a few times as he watched her catch her breath. “Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head with a mischievous grin. “Not at all. You should tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned back at her, lowering himself back down and kissing just above her belly button. “You’re something else, Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla bit her lip and watched him kiss his way up her body, getting distracted by her breasts again and lavishing them with attention as she slipped her fingers into his hair and writhed beneath him. Everything about this was better than anything she’d ever imagined, and she wondered how she’d ever go back to other lovers after this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he made his way back to her lips, they shared a deep kiss and Bulla wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him flush against her. His cock rubbed teasingly at her entrance, and when she couldn’t take anymore of it she broke the kiss and whispered, “Come on, fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I wanna take my time,” he whispered back with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ve been waiting long enough for this,” she retorted, reaching down between them and grabbing his cock, guiding it inside herself. He audibly and softly gasped, sinking inside of her with no more hesitation, and Bulla let out a satisfied little moan as he filled her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he marveled, falling still for a moment once he was fully seated. Bulla looked up and watched him as she deliberately clenched around him, and it had the desired effect of making him grit his teeth and curse even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good, Goten?” she asked lowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and glared down at her, eyes full of heat. “You’re a fucking tease, Princess.” Then he drew nearly fully out of her and plunged back inside, making her gasp as he began a slow but deep rhythm. Then he mocked, “Does that feel good, Bulla?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good,” she sighed, feeling him hit places no other man ever had. He also knew which angles to use and how to roll his hips just right, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there would definitely be no going back to normal after something as deliciously perfect as this. “Faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He obliged, fucking into her harder and faster and watching as her pleasure played out over her face. He kissed on her neck and groaned as she clenched around him with each thrust, and though he tried to hold himself back for both of their sakes, he was only a man and he hadn’t had sex this good since… well, probably since her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rose up on his knees then, reaching under her hips and grabbing her hard, pulling her on his dick at a rapid pace that made her nearly scream. Bulla was damn near incoherent with bliss, her breasts bouncing wildly as he impaled her on his cock over and over and hit her sweet spot perfectly each time. She could feel the tension building within her fast, her orgasm so close she could taste it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Princess, come on my cock,” Goten growled, enthralled by the beautiful sight before him. “Goddamn, you’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grasped his sheets and tore right through them as she arched her back, coming long and hard and squeezing his cock until he shuddered and followed right behind her, filling her up. They writhed together until every last wave of pleasure had left them, and then Goten collapsed on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Underneath his full weight, Bulla opened her eyes and looked up at her ceiling in a fucked-out haze that felt better than any drug on the planet. She ran her nails up and down his back lightly, sighing and closing her eyes as she let herself enjoy the afterglow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Goten drew in a deep breath and pressed a kiss just beneath her jaw before gently rolling off of her. Bulla smiled to herself when he pulled her close, curling up at his side and laying her head on his firm chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… this isn’t how I expected tonight to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulla grinned and chuckled. “Yeah, same. Not complaining though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me either. I wonder why nobody’s come and bothered us yet,” Goten pondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re all passed out drunk,” Bulla shrugged, not really caring. “Or who knows, maybe they’re all having hot sex right now, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goten snorted. “Fuck. I’m glad your parents aren’t home. Trunks is one thing, but if your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught me in bed with you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bulla agreed, letting out a sleepy yawn. “Can you stay the night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Sure, Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and snuggled closer to him, letting his scent envelop her and make her feel utterly safe and at home. She knew that this might never happen between them again, and if so she would accept it and find a way to move on, but for tonight she would soak up every bit of the little bubble of bliss that they had created and commit it all to her memory forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to think, she had a silly game of Truth or Dare to thank for it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>